The Girl of Raven Black Hair
by Winterfire567
Summary: Some language. This is my perspective of what would happen if Kyou and Hana got close. Second Chapter up! Third is on its way! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

The Girl of Raven Black Hair

Chapter One

A/N: This is a fic that centers on my all-time fav pairing: Kyou Sohma and Saki Hanajima. If you're looking for all that other crap that focuses on Yuki and Tohru, look else where, because I hate Yuki and think that if Tohru is going to be with anyone, it should be Arisa Uotani. Don't ask me why, I just think they look best together.

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own any of Furuba or its counterparts, I do however, own the characters I make. This fic does not tie in with the storyline of the book or anime, I think. It just shows my view of what would happen if Saki and Kyou got together. Plus, it gives a pseudo-history of where Saki comes from. So enjoy!

"AHH, DAMMIT!" screamed Kyou as he raced downstairs, still half-naked, "I"M LATE AGAIN!" He entered the kitchen to see that Tohru was still in her slippers, and Yuki had his usual bed-head. "What the Hell are you two doin'! We're gonna be late for school! Hurry it up!"

Yuki gazed at the Orange-haired Wonder, "Baka-neko, did you forget that today is a day off? The school's closed for repairs." The cat turned a crimson red as he screamed out in retaliation.

"Well, why the hell didn't anyone tell me? You know damn well that I don't ever look at calendars!" Kyou's eye's bulged out of his head and he started to stomp off, but not before Yuki had finished insulting him.

"I think it's high time you learn how to make a habit out of it, and while you're at it, put some pants on, baka-neko." Yuki's cold words were like a dagger as they cut through Kyou. He looked down at his bare legs and turned a deeper red. He ran back upstairs like someone had threatened to throw a bucket of ice-water at him.

Back in his room, Kyou pulled on a pair of black pants to compliment his shirt, also black. _Damn that nezumi, I'll get that bastard someday, I swear. He thinks he can get away with embarrassing me all the time? I'll show him, someday, I'll show him._ Kyou thought as he walked down the stairs again. As he reached the end of the flight, he saw Yuki putting on shoes.

"Well you got one half of what I said right. What ever happened to that calendar part of it, I wonder?" Yuki said with a cold smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut the hell up, you damn nezumiwhere are you going?" Kyou asked, shaking off the insult.

"I'm going to tend to me garden, I think the leeks are ready, as well as the onions and strawberries."

"Well, I might as well go out, too. I don't have anything better to do, so I'm going to hang around town for a while. I should be back by lunch. If I'm not tell Tohru not to wait up. I'll eat later." Kyou said as he pulled on his shoes and ran out the door. Yuki stood there in the doorway staring at Kyou's back. _Maybe I over did it this morning? Oh, well. Kyou'll get over it. _Yuki shrugged and headed off towards his garden, not giving another thought to just how late Kyou would be.

A/N: Komen! Sorry about this part being so short, but I'm kinda pressed for sleep right now. yawns don't worry there's always more on the way! If you haven't read my other fan fic yet, I put it up at the same time as this one. It's called "Release" and I have the first chapter up so read it and as always, REVIEW! See you next time, Winter. Jane! goes to sleep thinking about oniigiri and drools on keyboard


	2. Chapter Two

The Girl of Raven Black Hair

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I hope you will continue to enjoy my fics! This is the second chap, so don't expect too much to happen, or do, I don't really care, just, please review, I really want to know what you all think of my stories! Btw, I just love Saki! All you other Saki fans out there review and tell me who you'd like to see her paired with! (No, it will not effect the story line in any way.)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Furuba, big surprise. Guess I'll just have to bomb the hell out of them when I get the chance. J/k .

Kyou walked down the street in the middle of town wondering to himself why the hell that damn nezumi was always so hard on him. "It's probably nothing, but I'll burn that bridge when I come to it anyway," sighed the neko.

"It's rare, but a torrential downpour may be able to put out that burning bridge," said a cold and dark, yet somehow soothing voice, "Hello, Kyou-kun."

Kyou turned around and stared right into Saki's deep purple eyes. "Holy crap, Hanajima-san! You don't have to sneak up on people like that! I almost died!"

"No, you didn't, you were merely surprised by my sudden presence behind you," Saki said calmly. Kyou groaned. Saki proceeded to say, "You look tired. Let's go sit down somewhere, and maybe have something to drink." She put an arm around his back and guided him towards the nearest teahouse, two blocks away. Kyou squirmed a bit, but he noticed that, somehow, he felt safe with her; and somewhere, around the corners of Kyou's mouth a smile formed for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

Inside the teahouse, they found an open booth and say down across from each other. Saki looked deep into Kyou's eyes and said, "I have never seen a boy with red eyes before. You must have had a curse set upon you. I am correct?" Saki moved her hands to meet his, and as they touched, sparks flew from Saki's to Kyou's with a "ZAP" loud enough to be heard by everyone in the teahouse, yet no-one seemed to notice and continued on with their business.

"Ouch," Kyou muttered under his breath, Even, if I had been cursed, do you have a good reason why I would tell you?"

"Because it wouldn't matter, anyway. I can sense others who have been cursed, because I too, carry a curse." Saki averted her eyes as she said this and tears started to form in her eyes, "I have been wronged just as you have, my whole family has been cursed for 18 generations."

Kyou's eyes opened wide. He stared at Saki as she moved her hands to her face to catch the now falling tears. "Yes, I was wronged. For something I never even did. I got the worst end of it, too. If you'll talk to me for a bit, I'll show you what my curse is. Now, take my hand," he said, smiling as he held out his hand for Saki, "Come with me and I'll show you the curse of Sohma House."

End chapter two.

Yeah, I know! You all hate me for leaving it off here. But I want you to be in suspense for another couple of weeks while I finish perfecting the third chapter. So wait a little longer, and I'll have the third chap up soon! goes back to sleep drooling over dreams of oniigiri, again. Winter


	3. Chapter 3

The Girl of Raven Black Hair

Chapter Three

A/N: By the Gods, I do believe that I actually made it to chapter 3! cheers and dances, unaware that his audience has begun to stare at him _ahem_ Well, now that that's done, welcome to chapter three! Just so you know, I still hate Yuki. Damn rat, I'll have your head, just you wait! hammers a Yuki voodoo doll to the wall and lights it on fire Anyways, this is where the real drama begins, so enjoy! turns back to the doll and sees that and doll is on the floor and now the whole room is going up in flames What are you freaks looking at! Read the story already! pulls out a fire extinguisher and puts out the flames

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any affiliations of Fruits Basket, but the fire that I just put out was my fault and I take all responsibility for it. house crumbles behind author Also, I take full responsibility for not properly insuring my friends house while he is on vacation. muttering, "stupid flammable houses"

A/N 2: It seems that I have taken WAY too long to get out this chapter. In the time that it has taken me to get this chapter out...the ninth volume of the Fruits Basket manga has hit U.S. shores which, to my, dismay includes the real background for Saki-chan. I should say that I was expecting this but it actually caught me completely unawares. Therefore this storyline will now be changing to fit the way the plot in the ninth book reads. I hope you will all be just as happy with the way the plot of my story turns out now, even though it won't really be that different. I deeply apologize from the bottom of my heart. Please enjoy this chapter and the few to follow. Without further ado, I present to you chapter 3 of The Girl of Raven Black Hair.

Saki stared at Kyou and said, "I thought you said you didn't have a curse."

"I never said that. I said, 'Even if I did, why should I tell you?' and now you have given me a reason." Kyou grasped Saki's hand and ran out the door of the teahouse. Kyou ran down the street with Saki in his grasp, holding onto with a death grip one would accustom to a five year-old girl running around with her favorite rag doll.

"Kyou-kun...where are we going?" Saki asked her captor, with the same unemotional look she always has plastered on her face.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Kyou said smiling even wider than before, as he guided Saki around the streets of their home, dragging her around countless corners. Saki looked up at him and smiled at the determination set on his face. After what seemed like hours of rounding corners and even more of running, Kyou finally spouted though an exasperated gasp for air, "We're here!" Saki doubled over in the grass, struggling to gain back control over her lungs.

After a few minutes, she looked up at her surroundings. She and Kyou were in a grass covered meadow, completely surrounded by a thick wall of cherry trees. Cutting through the middle of the meadow was a little babbling brook. The water trickled over rocks and poured out of the meadow under the weathered wooden bridge over which they had crossed to enter this place. At the center of the meadow was a single cherry tree, large and much older than any of the others that surrounded it. Saki looked at Kyou. He looked back at her and smiled. "This is my special place, I come here when I want to be alone."

Saki stared at Kyou a bit longer before venturing a question, "Kyou, someone very dear to you is buried here, aren't they?" she examined his face as it created a somber expression for him.

"Yes." Kyou said simply.

"Who?" Saki inquired once more.

"My grandfather and the person who carried the curse before me," Kyou replied, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I see."

"Saki, promise me not to run away after I show you the extent of my curse." Kyou said sternly, suddenly turning his back to her.

"I promise, Kyou-kun."

"Alright, then. You promised. Now embrace me."

"What, Kyou-kun?" Saki asked, finding herself blush.

"That is the trigger for this curse. I need to be embraced by a female to show you my curse. So hug me already." Kyou said managing to keep his temper in check. Without another word, he felt Saki's warm, delicate arms wrap around his waist form behind, and as she pressed her body to his, she felt him shiver slightly and then, POOF! Both parties were enveloped in a could of orange smoke. Saki felt Kyou slip out of her grip and fall to the ground. She felt herself grow wide-eyed, and as the smoke cleared, she saw in front of her, not Kyou, but a small orange cat.

"Kyou-kun this is your curse?" Saki said with pity in her voice.

"Yes, but not the extent of it. Wait until I change back into a human." And so Saki did. After about 5 minutes of sitting in the grass watching butterflies fly past and cherry blossoms being tossed about in the light breeze, Saki heard a familiar POOF! As Kyou changed back into a human. She turned around and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again and turned around again when catching a glimpse at a now naked Kyou, now bending over to retrieve his pants.

"Kyou-kun?" Saki said, forcing back a blush.

"Yeah? What is it?" Kyou said as he pulled his pants up.

"You are a bit skinnier than I though you would be."

That made Kyou blush deeply, "What, did you think I was fat?"

"I meant simply that you are skinnier than I thought." Saki put a hand up to his face, and Kyou felt the whole world fall away. He stood there with Saki and that was all the mattered at this particular moment. He felt her warmth around him and he felt safe. He looked into her glittering purple eyes and knew that everything would be alright everywhere in the world. He knew that Saki understood him and he felt wonderful. "Now, what did you mean this isn't the extent to your curse?"

"There's more to the curse."

"More?" Saki looked at Kyou with a startled look in her eyes.

"Yes, more." Kyou said, "This is the part where I'm afraid you're going to run away. So please, don't run away." With that, Kyou began to take off his bracelet, the little black and white one he never took off his left wrist.

End chapter 3

A/N: Ha! I'm done for now! But don't worry, I don't really feel like taking another 4-month hiatus. Instead I think I'll wait until I get at least 5 reviews to put out the next chapter. So that means that if you REALLY care about this story and wish to see more you'll review! And I hope to God, Anubis, Inari and all of the other deities out there that I have more than five fans! So please R&R! I'll put it out as soon as I get 5 more reviews that means on this, or any other chapter of any other story I've done (lately I haven't felt too popular). I hope you people care about this story. See you next time (hopefully)!

BTW, I give a special thanks to The Cheshire Cat for giving me the only review I have received for 4 months. You have given me the strength to keep writing for another 4 months. So, thank you! Also, I would like to keep in touch with you so I will be e-mailing soon. Thank you so much!


End file.
